nicktoonstoonswarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stimpy J. Cat
Stimpson "Stimpy" J. Cat is a red and white, rotund Manx cat with a blue nose, purple eyelids, no tail, hands with gloves that have fingernails, human-style buttocks, flat feet, and a brain the size of a peanut (despite some intelligence, such as cooking and inventing; he is also the main antagonist of the show, and has some other knowledge such as monetary counting and knowing that pork fat floats on beans). Martin "Dr. Toon" Goodman of Animation World Magazine described Stimpy as "obese," and "brain-damaged." Andy Meisler of The New York Times described Stimpy as "bosom," "barrel-chested," and "good-natured. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Stimpy appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. Stimpy was rescued by the heroes somewhere in the factory. Stimpy fights with a dirty toothbrush and his special costume is Canadian Yaksman Stimpy. Nicktoons MLB Stimpy appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. Stimpy throws left-handed. Status *Screw: ***** *Slider: ***** *Curveball: *** *Changeup: *** Nicktoons: Toons Wars Stimpy appears as a playable duo-character along with Ren in Nicktoons: Toons Wars. Special Moves 'Stimpy Nose' Stimpy Nose is Ren and Stimpy's neutral special. Stimpy stands next to Ren and then Ren grabs Stimpy's nose pulls on it and then let it loose which causes Stimpy to be send flying towards the opponent. This move does much damage but also has a bit damage to Ren and Stimpy self. 'Ren Spin' Ren Spin is Ren and Stimpy's side special. Stimpy grabs Ren by his legs and then starts to spin him very fast while Ren has his fists out so he can damage the opponent. The two will automaticly go sidewards into the direction they were facing before the attack. 'Staple' Staple 'is Ren and Stimpy's up special. Ren climbs onto Stimpy's back then Ren throws Stimpy upwards, who then can grab onto something with his nose, and Ren grabs Stimpy's legs. When Stimpy doesn't recover himself they both fall down again. 'Punch/ Vomit Punch/ Vomit are Ren and Stimpy's down special. This move is a random move that just decides what to do. Punch is executed by Ren. Ren punches forwards and launches a giant version of his hand straight forwards, while Vomit is executed by Stimpy. Stimpy will just vomit a gooey something that goes straight forwards. 'Happy Helmet' ' Happy Helmet' is Ren and Stimpy's War Strike. Both of them will put on their Happy Helmet and both will be smiling very creepy. You can control them and can slam on opponents with a hammer or slam your head against them. The attacks do masive damage. Special Costume Stimpy's special costume is his Canadian Kilted Yaksman outfit from the episode The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen. The episode begins with the lead of the Canadian Kilted Yaksmen, a group of men whose motto is "We Always Get Our Butts Kicked", looking for men to take on a very important task. Stimpy bribes the leader with money (stolen from Ren), so the two of them are chosen to look for the great Barren Wasteland while the other men stay behind with a bunch of beautiful women. The two set off riding yaks and encounter several hardships. Category:Male Category:The Ren & Stimpy Show Category:Animal Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Category:Duo Character Category:Heroes